dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Winn Lee
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |family = Rodger Winn (father) Patricia Winn (mother) Jason C. Lee (spouse) Nicholas Lee (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director ADR Script Writer |first_appearance = Burn-Up |areas_active = Houston Los Angeles |active = 1995-present |status = Occasionally Active }}Amanda Beth Winn Lee (born November 14, 1972) is an American semi-retired voice actress, ADR director and script writer who works mainly on anime dubs. She was the voice of Mimiru in .hack//SIGN, Rally Vincent in Gunsmith Cats, Yohko Mano in Devil Hunter Yohko, Momiji Fujimiya in Blue Seed and was featured most notably as Rei Ayanami in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Aside from voice work she quite often handles production, ADR direction and the scripting of various projects for her dubbing company Gaijin Productions, LLC. She has also been credited as Amanda Winn, before she was married to voice actor Jason C. Lee. Career Winn-Lee served as ADR director, script writer and producer for the English versions of Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion and Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth. She also directed and performed leading roles in the English versions of Dead Leaves and the Read or Die OVA. She had been working with ADV Films for years before she moved out to Los Angeles to create Gaijin Productions. Expanding on her anime work, Winn-Lee also provided the voice of Konoko, the protagonist of the Bungie video game Oni. It was suggested by Spike Spencer (her friend as well as fellow voice actor) at Nan Desu Kan 2007 that she was interested in reprising her role(s) in the upcoming Rebuild of Evangelion films. However, in May 2009, North American anime distributor FUNimation Entertainment announced that the role of Rei for the first film Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone would be voiced by Brina Palencia, who is under contract to voice Rei Ayanami for the three remaining films. Personal Life Amanda and Jason Lee's son, Nicholas "Noodle" Lee, was born in November 2004. Her son was soon discovered to have infant leukemia, requiring extensive treatment before he was one year old. Amanda and Jason were not involved in any new projects for several years, because they were caring for their son. However, by November 2008, Nicholas has been cancer-free for three years, which is the benchmark for doctors that his odds of cancer recurrence are virtually non-existent. She wrote a book about these experiences in a memoir called The Noodle Chronicles: Everything I know About Cheating Death I Learned From My Kid, which was released as an e-book. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Blue Seed'' (1994-1995) - Momiji Fujimiya, Kaede Kunikida *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Rei Ayanami, Pen Pen, Girl in Theater (ep. 4), Movie Actor 4 (ep. 4) *''Burn-Up Excess'' (1997-1998) - Rio Kinezono, Additional Voices *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Mika Seido *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Mimiru *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Kurutan, Maid Robot (ep. 7) *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Magi, Additional Voices *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Gido OVAs & Specials *''Burn-Up'' (1991) - Reimi *''Sukeban Deka'' (1991) - Saki Asamiya *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) - Nupure, Cristel, Narrator *''Battle Angel Alita'' (1993) - Gally/Alita (ADV Dub) *''Suikoden Demon Century'' (1993) - Additional Voices *''Gunsmith Cats'' (1995-1996) - Rally Vincent *''Burn-Up W'' (1996) - Rio Kinezono *''Power Dolls'' (1996-1998) - Computer (ep. 1), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) - Rei Ayanami, Yui Ikari, Pen Pen *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - Rei Ayanami, Yui Ikari *''A Silent Voice'' (2016) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' (2003) - Etna Voice Director *Battle Angel Alita (ADV Dub) *Blue Seed *Burn-Up W *Ellcia *Gunsmith Cats *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion *A Silent Voice *Suikoden Demon Century Writer *Blue Seed *Burn-Up Excess *Ellcia *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion *A Silent Voice External Links *Amanda Winn Lee at the Internet Movie Database *Amanda Winn Lee at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post